


A Good Kid, but a Handful

by mydetheturk



Series: Piracy is the Secondary Objective [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Pirate Portgas D. Rouge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: Shakky loves her captain, she really really does.Sometimes Rouge likes to outdo herself, however.
Series: Piracy is the Secondary Objective [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778161
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	A Good Kid, but a Handful

**Author's Note:**

> More baby Crocodile? More baby Crocodile! A little short, but that's ok

Shakky stared at her captain in something akin to shock but closer to unsurprised disbelief. She had a small, angry looking child slung across her back and a shit eating grin on her face.

“Rouge,” Shakky said with a considerably blank tone to her voice. “Who’s this?”

“This, my lovely Shakky, is Crocodile,” Rouge said, twisting her arm around to bring the child around so that Shakky could see them.

Dark eyes, greasy dark hair, kinda dirty and in patch worked clothes. Some sort of street kid that Rouge had picked up and _literally_ carried onto the _Hibiscus_.

The kid narrowed their eyes at Shakky and wriggled, saying, “Put me _down_ , damn it.”

Rouge’s grin only grew _more_ smug. “Welcome to the _Hibiscus_ , Crocodile,” she said gleefully. She lowered her arm and let go once Crocodile was close enough to the ground to not get hurt upon landing.

Shakky was still staring in disbelief.

She was well aware that her captain has had bad ideas – Rouge wouldn’t be her captain if she didn’t – but kidnapping wasn’t something she normally did. Shakky raised an eyebrow and gestured at the kid. They couldn’t be any older than, what, nine?

“Rouge, the kid can’t be any older than eight, maybe nine,” Shakky said, because she felt it was very important that she stated that aloud for her captain to hear.

The kid made a face. “I’m nine,” Crocodile piped up with a glare. “I think.”

“Croco’s nine, Shakky. He’ll be fine,” Rouge said.

Oh no. There were _two_ of them now. Crocodile had clearly imprinted upon Rouge because when she’d strode further onto the deck of the _Hibiscus_ , he’d followed close behind.

Shakky could hear Rouge naming off all of the crew in short order. Everyone who was currently onboard and on-deck, anyway. Reese was in the trellis that held their honeysuckles beside Rouge’s trademark hibiscus beds. Omri was sunning himself near the helm while sewing up a hole in the spare sail, a little puddle of darkness around him from his devil fruit. There were others scattered about on deck, and Rouge, Shakky’s _ever_ so delightful captain, made sure to personally introduce each one of them to their new pirate apprentice.

Kid seemed a little apprehensive, but he seemed to trust Rouge well enough.

At least Crocodile was gently respectful of the plant life that lived on the deck. The gardens were Rouge and Reese’s children, almost more so than the ship herself.

Speaking of.

Shakky leaned back against the rail.

“I think the kid’s going to be a handful,” she said to no one. “A good one, but a handful.” She heard a little giggle and felt a tiny gust of wind.

Shakky rolled her eyes with a fond smile. The _Hibiscus_ would introduce herself eventually, once Crocodile had time to get used to the crew.

It could be fun, having a kid on board. Besides, another hand, no matter how small, would always be nice for chores.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and stay safe <3


End file.
